Eibetsu - My Take
by bukalay
Summary: This is my take on how Eibetsu by Fairytale Warrior


宿縁  
Shukuen

_[8:25 AM]_

_[Mr. Ito Ishioka]_

A police officer came inside the Office of the Chancellor of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

"Good morning officer! How may I help you?" The Chancellor said as he shook the police officer's hand.

The table of the chancellor has a nameplate on top the table has the words "Ito Ishioka" and "Chancellor" on it along with some neatly piled books and documents

"Sir, I'd like to get right through the topic. It has come to our attention that there has been a case of child abuse in this school"

Mr. Ishioka had a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Child Abuse? Are you sure? This is a college-exclusive university officer"

"The victim is fourteen years old and was admitted here through a scholarship program by Prof. Callaghan. I believe his name is Hamada"

"I see, so you're referring to Hiro-kun. Why would someone abuse that cute genius?" Mr. Ishioka had been excited to know that another Hamada would join the roster of SFIT.

"Is someone bullying the boy? We do not tolerate such actions here in the Institute" The chancellor's eyes narrowed. Having been bullied himself in the past.

"No I believe the abuse was done by a teacher. We would like to investigate the matter further" The police officer said

"The institute would gladly cooperate with investigations" The chancellor said as he shook the officer's hand once more.

* * *

_[10:36 AM]_

_[Tadashi]_

Tadashi just came out of his last class for the morning.

He decided this was the perfect time to report the confession he just recorded to the office of the guidance counsellor.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in" a female voice was heard from inside the room

Tadashi turned the knob and went inside the room.

"If it isn't the SFIT Hero, what can I do for you Hamada?" A female, who is decently dressed, said as she stood up and shook Tadashi's hand as a form of greeting.

"I'd like to report a case of abuse of power by a teacher Ms. Sheena Irving" Tadashi said seriously.

"Who is it?" The teacher said, her jovial attitude from earlier gone, replaced by seriousness due to the gravity of the situation.

"Shinji Akimoto"

The Sheena's eyes narrowed.

She had hated how that teacher treats his students and when proven wrong, he'd lash out at them.

"Do you have some evidences to support your claim Mr. Hamada? Accusing a teacher with abuse of power without evidences is an offense that could cause your expulsion"

"I have"

Tadashi handed her a photograph of Hiro's bruise and the recorder he had used against the teacher.

When Sheena played the recording, her only reaction as she listened was her eyes widening and covering her mouth with both of her hands

"Hidoi" Sheena voiced.

"Is there some way we can fire him Ms. Irving?" Tadashi asked, "or at least get him out of Hiro's way?"

"First offense for harming students is _voluntary_ resignation Mr. Hamada" the counsellor smiled

"After this Mr. Hamada, we're going to have to submit my written report about the incident and your evidence together to the Chancellor's office"

After a few minutes, Ms. Irving was finished making her written report.

"Let's go Mr. Hamada, not a second to be wasted" She said.

* * *

_[11:01 AM]_

_[Mr. Ishioka]_

"I see" Mr. Ishioka muttered to himself as he read Ms. Irving's written report.

"Hamada-kun, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't your brother taken to the hospital shortly after his incident with Akimoto-sensei?" Mr. Ishioka asked

"I don't know Professor, but, that is probably the case" Tadashi answered.

"Actually Hamada-kun a police officer just came in here earlier this morning" Mr. Ishioka revealed, "they were looking into a child abuse incident inside the school, particularly your brother's"

"Huh? Child Abuse?"

"The harming of students counts as child abuse Hamada-kun if it weren't for the age. But your brother is only fourteen years old no? This is definitely a case of Child Abuse"

"I see, so then Akimoto-sen-san could be sent to jail?"

"Yes, I believe so Hamada-kun"

On the outside, Tadashi appeared to be stoic, nonchalant about the revelation, but deep inside he was performing his victory dance.

At last that teacher can't lay a hand on his baby brother.

**Knock, knock.**

"Come in" Mr. Ishioka said once the knocking ceased.

"We've found some incriminating evidences that there is indeed a child abuse case in the institute Mr. Ishioka" The police officer said as he immediately went inside the office.

"Huh? Officer Jarvis?" Tadashi asked

"O, Tadashi! Are you in trouble?" the police officer, dubbed as Officer Jarvis, asked

"No, actually Hamada-kun also brought some evidence about Hiro-kun's abuse." Mr. Ishioka revealed.

"So Mr. Brother Complex is also on the case eh?" Officer Jarvis elbowed Tadashi as he laughed.

"I do not have a Brother Complex!" Tadashi denied.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I have video footages of Mr. Akimoto's abuse of Hiro" Officer Jarvis said as he went to the nearest computer and plugged in a CD.

In the video, it showed how Mr. Akimoto had abused Hiro, how Mr. Akimoto had harmed his students.

"And a number of testimonies from other students confirm this"

"We also have the teacher's confession here" Mr. Ishioka said as he motioned for the officer to listen to the recording.

"We have more than enough evidence to incriminate Mr. Akimoto of Child Abuse" Officer Jarvis said, "Will you file a case Tadashi?"

"Yes I will Officer Jarvis"

"Then I will need you to come with me to the station"

"I'll come with him officer. I'd like to accompany Hamada-kun. This institute does not tolerate any kind of abuse in this institute. Ms. Irving, please inform the rest of the teachers that Tadashi-kun and Hiro-kun are to be excused of their classes" Mr. Ishioka ordered

"Right away sir!" Sheena complied.

* * *

Not even a day has passed and Mr. Shinji Akimoto was arrested inside the school grounds. Leaving the arrested teacher in a humiliated state and the elder Hamada a happy camper.

* * *

**A/N: This is my take on how FairyTale Warrior's Eibetsu should have ended. The concept is not mine, I borrowed all story elements from the story Eibetsu by Fairytale Warrior.**

Shukuen – Karma

Hidoi – Awful


End file.
